Haunted
by ShinigamiTehCreator
Summary: A short musical thing inspired by the song Haunted by Evanescence, focusing on my original character Nicole Watts and Nigel Crane from CSI. Nicole is from my own CSI: New Orleans. Nigel is Nathaniel, they are AWARE of each other's SPLIT personalities.


HAUNTED - Short musical rambling  
Haunted by: Evanescence  
Story by: Samantha T.Norman

_Long lost words whisper slowly to me_

"Where are you?"

"You know where I am Nicole, you've always known,"

"No I don't evn know who the hell you are,"

"Tsk Tsk, Don't use the H word on me Nicki,"

"Who are you? You have no right to call me Nicki,"

"I have all the rights that you have Nicki,"

"Fuck off,"

"When will you learn that you can't get rid of me Nick?"

"I guess I won't until I find you and destroy you,"

"You've already done that my love,"

_Still can't find what keeps me here  
When all this time I've been so hollow inside_

"Why don't you leave? you can if you want to,"

"Who are you? Why am I here?"

"Poor Nicki, doesn't understand that she's going to die,"

"You're not going to have the honour of killing this CSI,"

"Ha! I'm not going to kill you,"

"Then How will I die mr.smart guy?"

"You're going to kill yourself!"

"You've lost your mind Crane!"

"Have I really Ms.Watts? MAybe you're the one who's crazy,"

"That's ridiculous, I'm not crazy you whack job!"

"Then why haven't you left? you choose to stay and die, that can be read as an act of craziness on your part, CSI Nicole Watts,"

_I know you're still there_

"I know you're still here,"

"Stop this game Nigel!"

"Watching me, Wanting me"

"Shut up, just go away and leave me alone!"

"Why, so I can leave you without having my fun,"

"What do you want from me Nigel? HUh? WHAT?"

"I can feel you pull me down Nicki,"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Fearing you and loving you,"

"I won't let you pull me down Crane!"

"I've already won Watts, just give up, I win, I win this battle"

"Just let me go and--"

"It's too late, you had your chance to leave Nick,"

"God, I want Nathaniel back, bring him back you bastard!"

"Nathaniel isn't coming back you stupid bitch, shut up!"

_Hunting you I can smell you alive  
Your heart pounding in my head_

"Why don't you turn off the fucking caerma Nig, and face your demons like a man?"

"Shut up, it takes a genius to work at my level and you still say I'm a phyco, I get no respect from anyone!"

"YOU WANT RESPECT! Then come and get it NIgel! I;m not going to let you kill me! You're not even going to touch me you fucked up phycotic fucker!"

"FUCK YOU! You want me to show you something, Fine!"

"Watching me,Wanting me, I can feel you pull me down,"

"What the fuck are you doing? Stop it you asshole! STop!"

_Saving me_

"Get off me! stop it! what the fuck? don't you fucking--"

"SHUT UP, you wanted this you filthy slut!"

"Augh, get off me, stop...you--prick,"

_Raping me_

"Is this what you wanted Nicki!"

"Uhn, fuck you you--sob--you as-asshole, stop it,"

"Think you're so tough now Nicki? Face me like a man, look!"

_Watching me_

"Look at me Nicki, I want you to see my face!"

"I don't wanna, stop it, No! Ahh! cries noo-please"

"The face you trusted is doing this, do you still think I'm not a man Nicki?"

"Nnn--No! GET OFF ME NIGEL!"

_Watching me  
Wanting me_

"Isn't this a pleasant sight? crime of oppurtunity? no, my god Watts,you should've known th dangers of coming to look for me, you knew I wanted you, and now I have you,"

"God no, don't kill me,"

"I love to see you beg, it's almost how I picture Nick Stokes begging for his life, but I never got the chance to do him in,"

"You sick fuck, sop this now!"

"I can feel you pull me down,"

"Don-Don't! No, don't kill me, please!"

_Fearing you_

"Please, please, don't do this, we can work it out,"

"Don't you try and talk me down, that worked with the stupid bastard Nick Stokes, I'm not falling for it again,"

"This isn't the way--Oww! Stop it!"

"I said SHUT UP! Stop talking, or I"ll put tis bullet right through your head and splatter your brains all over the bed sheets,"

"Ni-Nigl, don't do it,"

"Come on sweetie, Beg me for it, i want to hear you beg me fo ryour life,"

"I will not!"

"What the fuck are you--HEy! Ughh! You fucking bitch!--Haaa,"

"That's right, the stakes have been turned MR.CRane, Those brains all over the walls will be yours if you take one more move at me, you got it, i'll fucking kill you you bastard!"

"You can't kill me Nicki, I know how bad you want to see my dead corpse, bleeding all over the sheets, you canm't kill me, you love me,"

"That's a lie, that's a lie!"

"Then why haven't you killd me starry?"

_loving you_

"Starry, i'm not going to let anything happen to you,"

"Nathaniel? Is that you? you're alive?"

"DON'T PUT THE GUN DOWN STAR! It could all change, I need you to do something for me before I end up hurting someone else,"

"No, Thaniel, NO!"

"Yes, Star, You have to do this"

"Don't make me do this Thaniel, Please, No!"

"Star, put close your eyes, aim and fire, you don't have to look, you don't have to watch this happen,"

"I love you, I love you so much, please, no,"

"I am going to become Nigel again, and when he takes over, he'll kill you, then he'll go after them all again,"

I won't let you pull me down

"St--No,--You're dead Watts! Dead like Robin! Dead like the Stokes will be!"

"I'm sorry Nathaniel, I'm sorry!"

"You fucking bitch!"

"Goodbye Nigel Crane, see you in fucking hell!"

---BANG! BANG! BANG!---

"Urgg--Argh--"

---BANG!---THUD!---

"Goodbye Nathaniel, I love you,"


End file.
